What hallucinations can get you
by little rosebud
Summary: After a long day of fighting monsters, Brave Vesperia goes to Yumanju's hot springs to relax. But a prank on Rita's part can sometimes lead to heated encounters... and more. Raven/Yuri. Warnings for Yaoi and endgame spoilers. Chapter 3 is up!
1. I mistook you for someone else

Hi everyone! I'm back with a third story on Tales of Vesperia!

This story happens somewhere near the end of the game, when the party got his free pass for the hot springs that we never have a chance to use...

I've started this as a one shot, but I probably add more chapters if some people are interested, since I got a good idea for a sequel.

Warnings for slight shonen-ai and an implied lemon, some character bashing and violence... And also for some grammatical errors since I'm not a native English speaker.

I also take this time to thank _BoredomIsDeadly_ because this fan fiction is the result of her/his lovely idea. Thank you very much!

I don't own Tales of Vesperia and I don't make money from this story so don't sue me. ^^

Summary: After a long day of fighting monsters, Brave Vesperia goes to Yumanju's hot springs to relax. But a prank on Rita's part can sometimes lead to heated encounters... and more. Raven/Yuri

* * *

"Taaah!" Karol dealt a violent blow of his axe on the monster's skull, killing it. The monster fell to the ground screaming in agony. Karol sighed and let himself slip to the ground, completely drained. Yuri put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Karol looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"You did well, Karol. With this last one, we got enough materials to forge new equipments!"

"It was time! I feel like we haven't rested for an eternity…" Rita complained, sitting down on the ground.

Estelle sat next to her friend, also worn out from all of their fighting.

"I agree with Rita. Yuri, do you think we could go rest somewhere?" The young princess asked him, hopeful for a positive answer.

"Already? Oh, and I wanted to fight more…" Judith whined softly.

"Don't tell me that your murderous desire is still not satiated after all these battles?" Karol asked her, discouraged by her attitude.

Judith pouted with a sad look in her eyes.

"But they were all weaklings…" She complained.

"I swear! She'll never change…" Rita sighed.

She got up on her feet and stretched slowly. Her gaze dropped on the corpse of the last monster and she noticed a strange blue powder of sorts covering the ground around the carcass. Her curiosity got the better of her and she approached the monster. She frowned lightly when she didn't recognize it.

"What in the world is that?" Rita asked aloud.

"Rita darling, I didn't know you had an interest in corpses!" Raven teased her, displaying his presence after keeping away from most of the battles, complaining about how it was too hard on an old man like him. Like he was that old to begin with…

Rita spun around rapidly and shot him a dark glance.

"I haven't called _you_, old man!" Rita told him harshly.

Karol got on his feet with difficulty and came to stand next to Rita. He examined the powder, hovering over it, but never touching it. Rita stamped her feet impatiently, awaiting his verdict.

"So, can the expert in monsters tell me what that substance is?" Rita asked him, annoyed.

"I saw that before. It's a hallucinogenic powder. If someone had the misfortune of touching it, swallowing it or even inhaling it, he could be the victim of violent hallucinations. Nothing really serious, I think, but it would be better to avoid it."

Rita kept silent for a long time, thinking about what Karol had said. Then, under Karol's questioning look, she got out an empty bottle form one of her numerous pockets. With a little instrument that resembled a spoon, she took a little quantity of the powder and put it in the bottle.

"What are you doing!? Were you listening when I said it could be dangerous?" Karol asked her, dumbfounded.

Rita only shrugged her shoulders, completely ignoring his warnings.

"I know, but it could be of some use for my research, so I'm taking it with me." The magician explained simply.

Yuri sighed deeply. He was fed up with all of this. He came to stay between Karol and Rita, feeling Karol's tension.

"Well, if you two are finished here, I suggest that we leave soon. Some people here are eager to rest somewhere." Yuri informed them, his gaze shifting to rest on Estelle, who was still sitting on the ground.

"So where are we going? Ba'ul can fly us anywhere we like." Judith pointed out.

"I know, I know! We could go to Yumanju's hot springs!" Raven proposed rapidly.

Yuri sighed again.

"The only reason you want to go there is to peek in the woman's bath!" Yuri accused Raven.

Raven pretended to be hurt. He approached Yuri and gave him a bear hug without a warning.

"Yuri! You're hurting my feelings! You really think I'm this kind of man!?" Raven moaned in an exaggerated way.

"Yes you are! Now let me go, old man!" Yuri shouted, trying to free himself from the man who was clutching his clothes desperately.

"I think that Raven got a good idea. On top of that, the hot spring's owner gave us free passes. We could ate and bathe to our heart's contents!" Judith exclaimed happily.

Raven finally let go of Yuri and went to Judith with the intention of giving her the same treatment.

"Judith darling! You're agreeing with me, my love!" Raven chanted.

Judith didn't let him time to touch her. She hit him in the stomach. Raven moaned in pain and fell face first on the ground, pretending to be in agony. Rita chuckled darkly. She always enjoyed seeing Raven in pain.

"I'm up for Yumanju." She told them.

"Great! The hot springs!" Karol exclaimed with a new found energy.

"It will be great!" Estelle squealed in delight.

"Okay, then it's decided. We will stay one night at Yumanju. You should be happy now old man. You got an occasion to spy on the woman's bath." Yuri replied, throwing a glance at Raven who was motionless on the ground.

"Oh, he's dead. Judith, can you call Ba'ul for us? We can leave the old man's corpse here, we'll come back to bury him tomorrow." Yuri claimed with a neutral voice that didn't show a care in the world.

Judith laughed slightly and called Ba'ul. Yuri walked to her and he was not surprised in the least when he heard Raven's voice behind him.

"Yuri, you insensitive jerk! You could have checked if I was alive before assuming that I was dead!" Raven complained loudly.

Yuri gave him a look of complete indifference and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you have finished playing dead, then come with us, we are leaving." Yuri told him simply.

At the same moment, Ba'ul came down from the sky and the group got on board of the Fiertia bound for Yumanju.

* * *

When they arrived at Yumanju and showed the employee their VIP passes, they were at once guided to a private quarter with their own baths and chambers to stay the night. The six companions, hungry from all their fighting, took place around the table in the lounge, awaiting the food they were craving for.

After many minutes of waiting after the food, Raven sighed deeply and dropped his forehead on the table. Yuri glanced at him with a mocking smile and arched an eyebrow.

"You are dead again, old man?" Yuri asked him, highly amused.

"I would hope so… Raven said, his voice smothered by the table. I think I'm devouring myself from the inside… I'm so hungry! All these battles are too much for this old man…"

Rita, who was sitting next to him, snickered.

"If it's too hard for you, you can just quit and stop following us wherever we go. It will be better for everyone." Rita claimed.

Raven lifted his head and looked at Rita with tired eyes.

"What? You got something to say?" The young magician asked harshly, irritated.

Without a warning, Raven threw himself at Rita and circled her waist with his arms, rubbing his face on her arm.

"Riiita, what cruelty! Raven moaned with fake sadness. I'm sure that despite your cold behavior, you would miss me if I disappeared. You just don't have the guts to admit it!"

"Argh! Let me go, old pervert!" Rita screamed, pushing on Raven's shoulders with all her strength to get him off her.

Karol burst out laughing upon seeing the scene.

"What a _lovely_ couple you make!" Karol let out a sarcastic remark.

Rita turned red from rage. She managed to push Raven away by deploying superhuman efforts and got up with the intention of strangling Karol until he would turn blue by lack of oxygen. Yuri held her back by her arm before any harm could be done.

"Calm down. It won't serve you any matter to release your tension on Karol." Yuri warned her.

Rita didn't stop her struggle after hearing Yuri's words but the young man was far stronger than her. Judith watched with amusement.

"Rita I hope you know that the more you struggle, the more your hunger will rise." She pointed out.

"I don't care! Rita replied. I'm fed up with these two! I'm going to beat them to a bloody pulp!"

"Rita!" Yuri warned her with a strong voice.

The tone of his voice didn't leave her much choice. Rita went back to sit down, still furious. The waitresses chose this moment to enter the lounge, bringing with them a multitude of delicious dishes and bottles of sake of excellent quality. The six companions attacked the food with appetite.

* * *

During the dinner, the conversation was going on in a friendly tone while the stomachs were filling up. The companions were enjoying themselves, except for Rita. She was constantly turning over her desire to murder Raven and Karol since the beginning of the dinner. Her desire for vengeance grew even more when she saw Raven flirting with Judith in a _too _evident manner and ogling the waitresses who were passing by. She stared at him with obvious disgust as he stuffed himself and drank one glass of sake after another.

It was then that an idea bloomed in her head. She discreetly got out of her pocket the bottle of hallucinogenic powder. She still remembered Karol's warning, but he also said that the effect would _probably_ be only strong hallucinations… Nothing really serious. Rita observed her companions, waiting for a moment when their attention would be focused elsewhere. The perfect occasion came rather quickly. While they were all busy making sure Karol wouldn't die suffocated by the piece of crab that got stuck in his throat, she quickly empty the bottle of powder in Raven's drink. She barely had time to put the bottle back in her pocket before Raven took his glass and emptied its content in one long gulp. Rita gave a hint of a smile. This would surely be getting interesting very soon…

* * *

The first effects of the powder didn't take long to appear. The party had just finished eating when Raven opened his collar wide in an abrupt gesture. Yuri looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it, old man? You got a sudden urge to impress the women in the room?"

"Don't you think it's too hot in here?" Raven asked while making wind with his hand.

Karol and Rita, who were throwing food at one another, stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Raven. Yuri, Judith and Estelle looked at each other, frowning.

"Euh… No. Estelle answered back, hesitant. Are you sure you're all right, Raven? Maybe you got a fever…"

"It must be because of the alcohol then…" Raven muttered.

He shot a glance at his empty glass before looking around the room. He groaned in discontent.

"Where are all the waitresses? They were pouring in before…"

"There's one… standing just besides you…" Karol hesitated. He pointed at something to Raven's left.

"What?"

Raven turned his head and frowned.

"Are you making fun of me, Karol? I said waitress, not _waiter_! _That _is a man!" Raven explained while pointing his finger at the waitress.

The waitress, indignant about being called a man, shouted insults at Raven before storming out of the room. Raven watched _him _leaving, a look of complete confusion on his face. His friends stared at him open mouthed, except for Rita who was repressing her urge to laugh.

"Why did he get angry? What did I say?" Raven asked them, confused.

"I think Raven isn't feeling well at all… You think he's sick?" Estelle asked Yuri.

"No, I think he simply drank too much alcohol." Yuri answered her, trying to hide his curiosity.

The old man never acted like that no matter how many bottles of sake he downed.

"But…" Estelle continued, refusing to let go.

"Drop it Estelle. Judith interrupted her. Come with me, we should take advantage of the time the old man is in that state to pay a visit to the baths. We came here for that, after all! You come too, Rita!"

Without giving Rita time to decline, Judith dragged both girls with her. Rita wanted to see what the old man would do next, but she didn't have a good excuse to stay behind and she got no choice but to follow the girls if she didn't want to confess her little trick. Soon there was only Raven, Yuri and Karol in the lounge. Raven dropped his forehead on the table again. A freaking headache was coming fast. Yuri sighed and got to his feet.

"I'm going to the baths since there's not much to do here. You coming, Karol?" Yuri asked the young boy.

Karol seemed to consider his offer, but his gaze lingered on Raven.

"No, I prefer to stay with Raven. I wouldn't want to leave him alone in his state."

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and turned around, facing the man's changing room.

"Do as you want, but I doubt it will serve you to stay with him. He doesn't seem to be conscious anymore."

Yuri left the room to go get changed, leaving Karol alone with Raven. Upon seeing that the old man wasn't moving anymore, Karol already regretted not going with Yuri. He shook Raven's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Hey, Raven! Don't sleep, please!" Karol whined, still shaking him.

Raven lifted his head and stared at Karol like it was the first time he saw him. Karol stared back, worried.

"Raven?"

Without saying anything, Raven took Karol's hand in his own and approached his face from his. Karol was stunned, speechless.

"Hi, my sweet little girl. What is your name?"

Karol looked at Raven like he had suddenly gone mad, which was probably the case.

"Raven!? I… I'm not a girl! Karol stammered. It's me, Karol! Don't you recognize me?"

Raven frowned slightly.

"Karol? No way… Raven protested. You cannot fool me. Karol doesn't resemble you. He's too masculine."

"Estelle was right. Raven must be sick!" Karol began to panic.

He took a step back. Raven reached for him with his hand.

"Wait, don't be afraid! You haven't told me your name yet!"

Karol had seen enough. He ran away the faster he could while screaming all the way out. He preferred to sleep outside tonight than having to spend one night anywhere near Raven.

* * *

Raven sighed and got up, staggering a little on his feet.

"Am I so ugly that this little girl had to run away like that? Raven discouraged himself. Where is everybody?"

He looked around the room. Finding that no one was there, he decided to go search for them. Raven entered the first room he staggered to. He was now in a changing room. He walked forward slowly but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw in front of him a magnificent young woman with long black hair who was undressing herself, her back to him. _I must be in heaven_, thought Raven. He was _not_ going to pass this opportunity. In his drunk-like mind, Raven decided that this woman would be his tonight. He slowly walked towards her. He didn't want to scare her.

Yuri turned around when he heard the faint sound of moving clothes behind him. He saw Raven coming slowly towards him with staggering feet.

"Raven? Where is Karol?" Yuri asked him while removing his shirt, preparing to go in the hot springs.

Raven didn't answer his question. His gaze was glued to Yuri while he closed the distance between them.

"Raven?" Yuri called his name again, worried over his friend's lack of reaction.

Without warning, Raven pushed the smaller man back against the wall and took his chin in his hand. He leaned in close to Yuri's face who was too stunned to make a move.

"Lovely lady, your beauty cannot be described with words. With only one glance, you seduced my heart, stole my soul…" whispered Raven in a deep luscious voice.

Yuri stared at him with a mixture of horror and anger.

"Raven!? Are you doing this on purpose or what!? It's me, Yuri!"

Raven wasn't listening to him. He closed the distance between him and the object of his desire and captured Yuri's lips in a passionate kiss. Yuri hadn't anticipated this move on Raven's part and it took him many seconds before he could react. He pressed his hands on Raven's chest and pushed him rashly away, broking the kiss. He cast him a dark glance.

"What's gotten into you!?" Yuri was angered beyond words.

He noticed that Raven's glance wasn't focusing on him but rather on something that seemed _beyond_ him. One thing was for sure; Raven wasn't in his normal state. But this realization wasn't helping him in the least because Raven had no intention of letting him go. He embraced Yuri's waist and pressed him against the wall once more. He buried his face in Yuri's neck and nibbled the sensitive skin just below his ear. Yuri cried in surprise and tried to push Raven off him, but his grip on him was too strong, even in his drunken state.

"Raven, stop it! Yuri protested. I don't know what exactly you are seeing, but I'm not a girl, damn it!"

Raven lifted his head and locked his lustful gaze with Yuri's, confused and filled with anger.

"Why are you hesitating? Raven whispered. Ah! I understand. You don't want us to be discovered like this, right? In that case, let us go to my room, we will have more… privacy."

Yuri blushed with shame when he understood Raven's implications. The old man released his hold on his waist to take his hand and guided him to his room without giving him the chance to run away like Karol had done. It was only when Yuri was in Raven's chamber and that the old man had pushed him on his futon that the young man realized he was trapped. His only option to get out of this situation was to send the old man out cold since he had the obvious intention of making Yuri his tonight. However, Yuri really didn't want to hurt his friend. He hated causing pain to others. He would rather hurt himself. He looked at Raven with begging eyes.

"Raven, listen to me. I know that you are not in your normal state. I don't have a clue how you got like this and I honestly don't care, but I beg you, don't do this. You will regret it, I _know_ it…"

Raven ignored him once again. He sat next to him and stroked his cheek gently.

"I searched all my life for someone like you… Now that I've found you, I never want to let you go… But you'll leave, I know it… They _all_ leave me. I beg you, don't leave me alone…" Whispered Raven in a heart breaking voice.

Yuri felt his heart stop for a moment. While hearing those words and seeing Raven's sad gaze, Yuri couldn't bring himself to break his heart, even if what the older man was seeing was only an illusion. So when Raven pushed him softly on the futon until he was lying on his back and pressed his weight on him, showering his neck with butterfly kisses and soft bites, Yuri submitted himself to his friend. He knew he would regret it later, but he couldn't hurt his friend even if he _wanted_ to. He only prayed that Raven wouldn't hurt _him_ too much tonight…

* * *

When Raven woke up, the first thing he felt was a dull headache caused by his hangover. He slowly opened his eyes, getting them used to the morning light. He was aware of lying in a futon but the memory of how he got there refused to come to his mind. On top of that, he was naked under the sheets and Raven _never_ slept naked without a reason. He turned his head to the side and froze when he saw the reason for his sudden nudity.

A person with long black hair was lying next to him in the futon, his nude back to him, sleeping peacefully. Raven jumped and sat rapidly. He grimaced in pain when his brain protested against his sudden action. Scraps of memories were coming back to him now. He remembered drinking too much sake, meeting a beautiful woman, bringing her to his room and then he remembered making sweet love to her. It was so mind blowing that he thought it was all a dream. Only that the proof of it being real was at an arm's length. Raven reached a hand and caressed lovingly her silky hair with his trembling fingers. The young woman stirred and turned her face towards Raven's hand like she was seeking his touch. When he saw _her_ face, Raven's heart stopped for a moment.

It wasn't a sweet young woman who was sleeping peacefully by his side. It was Yuri. The reality of what _really _happened came to his mind. He had made love to Yuri, thinking that he was a woman. He would never have done such a mistake normally, even dead drunk. Raven thought about what could have happened to him. That's when the realization struck him. The hallucinogenic powder! Rita must have dropped it in his glass during dinner while he was not looking. This would explain the strange events that happened in the evening… Rita would pay for that, he would make sure of it!

Raven looked at Yuri's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful like that… Raven never saw the smaller man appear so innocent, so vulnerable… He then thought that Yuri must have seemed even more vulnerable in the throes of passion… At his own surprise, Raven suddenly regretted seeing a woman last night instead of Yuri. He would have liked to see his face rid of his eternal mask, to see genuine emotions spread on his features. Even if Yuri was a man, Raven was able to admit that he was good-looking and extremely attractive.

No, he didn't regret what had happened and he was even drawing great pride from the fact that he had gotten the young man in his bed, a feat not many people would have been able to accomplish. He caressed Yuri's ivory neck absent-mindedly. This gesture awoke Yuri, who sighed and opened his eyes slowly. This snap Raven out of his reveries and he looked at Yuri. Yuri looked back at him, his eyes gleaming with incomprehension. Raven smile softly at him and leaned over him, moving away some bangs that were covering his beautiful eyes.

"Good morning, Yuri. Did you sleep well?" Raven teased him.

Raven's words brought back the memories of last night to his mind in an instant. He sat back slowly and the sheet that was covering his torso slid down to pool around his waist. Raven noticed a large bruise at the junction of his neck and shoulder. It seemed like he didn't go at it gently during their lovemaking… Raven sought Yuri's glance, but the young man was keeping his head down and his long bangs covered his face. His lack of reaction was beginning to freak him out… After a long minute of silence, he finally heard his voice for the first time this morning.

"Raven… Do you remember all that happened since yesterday?" Yuri asked with a voice that showed no emotions.

Raven thought about his question. He could tell him the truth or he could pretend to remember what happened… Raven chose the second option. It could prove to be amusing to see his reaction. He leaned over Yuri and whispered sensually in his ear.

"Yes, I remember all of it… I remember how last night you offered yourself to me, how our bodies united perfectly… I remember the expression of your face when you reached the peak of your pleasure…"

Yuri quickly moved away from Raven. His cheeks flushed red with shame. He clenched his fists in anger and his body began to shake. Raven knew he had crossed the line. He lifted his hands in front of him.

"No no! I was only joking! Listen Yuri, Rita dropped the powder in my drink last night and I mistook you for a woman. I'm sorry for what happened… Or maybe not. Anyway, if it can help you, I don't bear any memories of doing it with _you_, which is a pity…" Raven whispered the last part, but Yuri heard him anyway.

"I heard that, old man!" Yuri fumed, his anger growing by the minute.

Raven wasn't intimidated in the least. He lifted Yuri's chin to lock his gaze in his own. A mysterious smile spread on his lips and Yuri answered with a murderous glance. He leaned in close until he could feel Yuri's warm breath on his lips.

"So, want to go for another round? It could surely help me remember…"

This snapped the last of Yuri's restraints. The old man was so dead.

* * *

The three girls were eating breakfast in the lounge when Karol burst in the room, out of breath.

"What is it, kid? You ran the marathon or what?" Rita asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Haha! You're so funny! Karol replied, annoyed. Did you see Yuri somewhere? I searched all over the place since morning and I haven't seen him." Karol asked the others.

"No, he didn't come in here." Estelle answered.

"Why are you looking for him?" Judith asked, curious.

Karol hesitated. He didn't know if it would be better to tell them or not, but he decided to go for it in the end. He nibbled his bottom lip nervously.

"Well it's… it's about Raven. He was acting strange yesterday and I thought it would be a good idea to warn Yuri."

This sparked Rita's curiosity. She hovered over Karol, giving him her full attention for the first time in days.

"We kind of noticed that the old man was more strange than usual. What did he do after we left?" Rita urged him to answer.

"He… I think he was hallucinating. He mistook me for… for a girl and kind of flirted with me." Karol hurriedly finished his sentence while turning red like a tomato.

Estelle choked on a piece of bread, Rita burst out laughing and Judith looked surprised.

"I don't believe it! Rita exclaimed, tears in her eyes. I would have given anything to see that!"

"Stop it! It's not funny at all! It was freaky!" Karol angered.

"You surely understand that if the old man mistook you for a girl, he must have mistaken _others_ for girls too…" Rita pointed out.

Judith and Rita exchanged glances. Both had thought the same thing at the same time… Karol and Estelle frowned, still not understanding.

"Karol, when you said you looked everywhere for Yuri, what did you mean by that?" Judith asked him, a sweet smile spread on her face.

"I meant exactly what I said! Karol lost his temper. I searched _everywhere_!"

"Even in Raven's room?" Rita asked him, displaying a wicked smile.

Karol stared at her.

"No! I didn't want to wake him up and I was afraid that he would still be strange…"

"I think I know where Yuri is hiding." Rita claimed, amused.

"What?"

Estelle and Karol both realized what Rita and Judith were trying to tell them.

"You don't mean that he…" They began to say.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash followed by a scream that sounded very much like Raven. What followed happened so fast that none of them could even react. Raven burst out in the room, naked in all his glory, followed closely by Yuri, a bed sheet draped around him and holding his unsheathed sword.

"Come back here, you coward! Pervert!" Yuri screamed obscenities at Raven, completely oblivious of their new found audience.

"I already said that I'm sorry, even if what happened wasn't my fault to begin with! What do you want more?" Raven replied on the defensive.

Raven then noticed their four companions staring at them, wide-eyed. He smiled, thinking of a good way to make Yuri even more pissed off. Yuri frowned when he saw him smile. This didn't mean anything good, he just knew it. The old man was plotting something.

"Yuri, even if you keep asking me to make love to you _again_, and you know I would _gladly_ grant you this request, you must understand me. I'm not as young as you anymore and I don't have as much vigor as I had before…"

Yuri stared at him open mouthed. It took a long time for his brain to process what Raven had said.

"But… what!? I never said anything like that! Don't take your fantasies for reality, bastard!" Yuri exploded, turning red from anger and shame.

Raven laughed of his reaction. Yuri prepared himself to decapitate the bastard right here and now but he stopped when he heard a laughter rise from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw with complete horror that their little _love_ quarrel was taking place in front of all their companions. Estelle was blushing madly, Karol was stunned with his eyes threatening to fall from their eye-sockets, Judith was displaying a mocking smile and whistling at them and the worst of all, Rita was chocking herself with hysterical laughter. Yuri blushed even harder. Raven laughed louder, oblivious of the fact that he was naked in front of his friends. He was being too preoccupied making fun of Yuri. The young man shot him a glance that promised him eternal agony.

"You are so dead, old man! Yuri shouted violently.

Raven knew it was time to flee. He ran out of the room without caring that he was bare for the world to see. Yuri chased after him with the intention of pursuing the old man until he would be nothing more than a bloody mess lying on the ground. From this day on, Brave Vesperia was forbidden to ever come back at Yumanju.

* * *

The End?

Maybe not, it depends on you. I've got a sequel in my head right now, so I will write it down if it interest some people out there.

Thank you for reading and reviews always make me happy! ^^


	2. Don't ignore me, talk to me

_Okay! Since some of you wanted more chapters, I finished writing the second chapter._

_There's less humor and more fluff in this chapter. And also some angst...but not too much._

_Also, it's basically the same warnings than the first chapter.  
_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

One week had passed since the "incident". Strangely, the day hadn't ended in Raven's death. After many kilometers of running wildly, Raven had managed to outrun Yuri and the young man had given up the pursuit. When Raven had rejoined the group several hours later, decently clothed, he had been left speechless by Yuri's attitude. He hadn't tried to kill him anymore, not even tried to punch him. He just hadn't said anything. He had ignored Raven.

For somebody else, this situation wouldn't have been too terrible, but Raven would have preferred to suffer a slow and painful death than being ignored. He was just the kind of man that hated being ignored more than anything else. Raven could tolerate his other companions' attitude that had changed drastically since that famous night. Karol was avoiding him like he had the plague, Estelle became nervous each time he got close to her – like he would do anything to her anyway – , Judith wore an eternal smirk and the most strange of all, Rita was avoiding his gaze, ashamed of the consequences of her stupid prank. Raven could stand all that and even more, but he could not put up with Yuri ignoring him. It was beyond his strength.

That's what got Raven in the course of the first week to try all he could think of to draw Yuri's attention, even if it was only to anger him and receive a beating. The first day, the group was fighting monsters in the outskirts of Heliord. Raven deliberately got hurt, hoping to receive a comment from Yuri like "These battles are too hard on you, old man!" But no. Nothing. Yuri didn't even glance at him.

The second day, Raven tried something more drastic. He got in Yuri's bed before the young swordsman came in the room to sleep. He expected Yuri to scream at him and kick him out of bed. He didn't do any of it. When he saw that his bed was already occupied, Yuri came to sleep in Raven's bed instead.

The third day, Raven came in the bathroom while Yuri was showering. When Yuri got his head out from the shower curtain to see who had barged in the room, Raven only received a dark glance that promised him a painful death if he dared take a step forward.

The next day, Raven tripped "accidentally" and fell on Yuri, dragging him in his fall. This time, Yuri only pushed him off of him. T

he fifth day, Raven hid his sword, sure that this time Yuri would react. But instead of searching everywhere for his sword and throwing a fit at Raven, he customized another sword from the Fortune's Market. Raven had no clue what to do anymore, so he quit trying to attract Yuri's attention. One week had passed and Yuri still hadn't recognized his existence. Raven was fed up with his attitude. He had to force Yuri to talk to him. And that was what he was going to do.

* * *

The group had reserved rooms at Halure that evening. Since that night at Yumanju, Yuri had gotten the habit of sleeping in a different room than the rest of the group to avoid being anywhere near Raven. That's what gave him his chance. When his companions were fast asleep, Raven left the room and introduced himself silently in Yuri's room. He wasn't surprised to see the young man awake. Yuri was standing before the window, his back to Raven. The older man closed the door quietly, trying to not scare him. The young man was deep in thoughts and didn't sense Raven's presence. Raven walked up to him and embraced his waist lovingly, burying his face in Yuri's hair and inhaling his sweet smell. Yuri jumped and missed a heartbeat.

"Yuri, why aren't you talking to me? It's killing me…" Raven whispered sadly.

Yuri's body tensed. He didn't want to talk to Raven after what happened between them. Each time he thought about Raven keeping no _real_ memories of their lovemaking while Yuri gave him his body willingly, Yuri felt like someone was driving a dagger in his heart. _How unfair_, thought bitterly the young man.

"I've got nothing to say to you, that's all." Yuri answered coldly, hiding his wound behind a cold facade.

"I don't believe you. Raven replied softly. Aren't you constantly thinking of _that_ night since the beginning of the week?"

Yuri kept silent, hoping to shut Raven and not give him reason. Raven moved away his hair to reveal his ear and the delicate skin of his neck. He nibbled his earlobe, triggering shivers to course through Yuri's spine. Fragments of memories brutally invaded his mind.

"_Raven…"Yuri moaned his name while the older man bit down the skin of his neck, leaving a mark of possession. He caressed Yuri's chest like he was something delicate and precious that threatened to break at every instant. Yuri arched his back and cried in pleasure when Raven took hold of his erection and whispered in his ear all the things he would love to do to him…_

Yuri leaved forcefully his thoughts when Raven sucked at his neck, surely leaving another mark. Yuri restrained a moan of pleasure and violently shook Raven off of him. He faced him and glared daggers at him.

"What do you think you're doing!? Yuri hissed with anger. I think you are perfectly conscious this time to notice that I'm no girl, damn it!"

Raven moved towards Yuri who backed away until he felt his back collide with the window sill. Raven smiled sadly at him.

"I noticed all right. So what, you think it makes a difference for me?"

"Yes! You never would…"

Yuri's sentence was interrupted by Raven's lips covering his own lovingly. Raven used his absence of reaction to slip his tongue between Yuri's parted lips. Yuri's body responded to the kiss of his own accord. Raven pressed his body into his, deepening the kiss. Yuri closed his eyes and let Raven dominate him. He couldn't deny that Raven was a good kisser. Yuri relaxed until he felt Raven's erection poking his thigh. His rational mind took control of his body and he brutally pushed Raven away. The older man looked at him, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Go away." Yuri ordered in an empty voice.

"Yuri…" Raven protested, lifting a hand towards his face.

Yuri smacked his hand away and gave him a cold look.

"You think you can come to me wherever you are horny and you can't get your hands on a girl!? I'm not a fucking whore!" Yuri exploded in anger, seriously pissed off.

"No, you misunderstand me! This wasn't my intention!" Raven defended himself.

"Get out of here!" Yuri yelled at him, his fists clenching in fury.

Raven stopped his futile struggle. Yuri would never listen to reason in his state of anger. Raven turned on his heels and got out of the room. He softly closed the door behind him and slide along it. He leaned his head on the door and closed his eyes, sighing in weariness. Raven knew too well that it would be a difficult task to have Yuri understands that he desired _him _for _himself_, as a _man_. This situation was hard on Raven as well. He had to accept that for the first time in his life, he fell in love with a man, and Yuri on top of that, who was all but a delicate little flower. But Raven had no intention of surrendering until Yuri would be his alone. Raven never backed down.

* * *

The morning after was even more troublesome that the ones before. There was a tension between Raven and Yuri that wasn't there before. Nobody dared to ask them what had happened during the night in fear that it would be a replay of last week. Raven wasn't feeling too well. He hadn't slept at all last night, for his thoughts were constantly coming back to Yuri. He watched the cause of his insomnia from the corner of his eye. By seeing the dark circles under his eyes, he guessed that Yuri hadn't gotten much sleep either. He noticed that he wasn't eating as well. The young man was sticking his fork in his plate, looking far away.

Breakfast was taking place in an almost complete silence with Karol trying to start a conversation every now and then without much results. At the end of the meal, Judith finally talked.

"So, where are we going today?" She asked the group since they hadn't defined plans for the day yet.

"Well, if it's okay with everyone, I would like to go see how the construction of Aurnion is going."Estelle suggested shyly.

For some reason, the princess seemed to have lost some confidence lately.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea!" Karol livened up, glad that he will be of some use.

"I've got nothing against it." Rita answered absentmindedly, lost in a complicated book.

"It doesn't matter where we go." Raven grumbled, in a bad mood because of his lack of sleep.

They looked at Yuri, awaiting his answer, but it never came. Estelle frowned. Yuri was acting even _more _strangely today… She moved her hand back and forth before his eyes, trying to get his attention.

"Yuri?" She asked, worried.

Yuri jumped when he heard his name. He looked at Estelle.

"What is it?" He asked, rather confused.

"We were asking if you wanted to go to Aurnion today."

"Oh! Hum, yes, we can stop there today. I don't see any problems with that." Yuri replied absentmindedly, glancing at his untouched plate.

Raven looked at Yuri with a worried gaze. He never saw Yuri that… shaken before. That brought back to Raven's mind a deep fear that haunted him since that night. He hadn't been able to bring himself to ask Yuri the answer. What if Yuri had tried to stop him with all his might that night? What if he resisted and even so Raven had claimed his body? The thought that maybe he had… _raped_ Yuri made him sick to the core. He shoved his plate away with disgust and got up, apologizing to his friends. He ignored their questioning gazes and ran out of the room. That situation couldn't go on. He had to talk to Yuri. He was going to get him to talk and listen to him, whatever manners he had to use to reach his goal.

* * *

The little group arrived at Aurnion near midday since they had to stop at Nor Harbor to get materials for a new formula that Rita was working on. The companions went their own way when they got in the village. Raven was walking aimlessly in the plaza, deep in thoughts, when he saw Judith coming towards him. He immediately saw on her face that she had a serious matter to discuss with him. Raven smiled at her.

"Judith darling, what can I do for you? Perhaps you want some company?" Raven teased her.

"Oh no, _I_ don't need anything. But Yuri does. You should go talk to him. You must have noticed that he doesn't feel very well since…" Judith trailed off, having no need to finish the sentence.

Raven dropped his joyful facade and sighed tiredly. His glance found Yuri who was repairing a house's roof, perched on a ladder.

"I know, but he doesn't let me talk to him."

"So you just need to force him to listen to you! Judith suggested simply. This situation has gone on long enough. It's tough for all of us."

"It's easier said than done. Raven muttered. He knows how to defend himself and he doesn't let me near him."

"Then I wish you good luck! I know you can do it." Judith encouraged him with a smile and a friendly punch on his shoulder.

Raven watched her go away and knew that she was right. For the sake of all of them, he had to resolve the situation. With that in mind, Raven walked forward the house were Yuri was perched.

Suddenly, a loud sound resonated from the hills west of the village and a violent earthquake shook the village. The foundations of the house Yuri was making repairs on trembled and he lost his foot, falling from the roof. Surprised, Yuri didn't have time to grab something. He closed his eyes and awaited the moment he would brutally make contact with the hard ground. He was surprised beyond words when he felt instead warmth envelop him and his body collided into something much softer than the ground. He heard the sound of a rasped breath. He opened his eyes and saw Raven's face looking up at him, mere centimeters away from his own.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Raven asked him, regaining his breath.

Yuri didn't answer him. He was too preoccupied with blushing when he realized that Raven had soften his fall with his own body and that he was now straddling him. It didn't go unnoticed by Raven and he smile sensually at him.

"You are even cuter when you blush. It makes me craving for you even more…" Raven couldn't stop himself from saying his thoughts aloud.

A spark of anger and shame coursed through Yuri's dark eyes. Raven expected to receive a punch every second now, but it never came. Yuri's attention had diverted on a wounded man who was running towards the infirmary. Yuri got up and off of Raven and followed the man. Raven let out a deep sigh. He would have liked to keep Yuri on him much longer, but he had run off, leaving him alone, sprawled on the floor. Oh well, Raven guessed he should also go see what all that was about.

* * *

"There was a landslide on the construction site! There's about twenty wounded!" The man exclaimed in a state of panic.

"Calm down and lie on the bed. The doctor ordered him firmly. There's no need to panic."

The man got on the couch and let the doctor treat his wounded arm.

"Is there some people that went to get the wounded that are unable to walk?"

"Yes, I think so. They were running to the site when I got here. They should arrive soon."

"Doctor, if we can do anything, don't hesitate to ask." Estelle proposed him, eager to help.

The doctor looked at the members of Brave Vesperia who had all gathered in the infirmary after the earthquake.

"I will gladly accept your help. Estelle, you could help me treat the patients. Your friends could go buy medical supplies at Fortune's Market; I won't have enough for all of them. Also, I need someone to go fetch some clean water on the outskirts of the village because I will soon run out."

"Okay. Rita and I will buy the supplies needed. Judith proposed. The men just have to go fetch the water."

Without giving them time to agree, the two women ran out of the infirmary.

"It seems like we don't have a choice. Let's go get that water." Yuri resigned himself.

Raven, Karol and Yuri left the infirmary in a hurry to quickly get the water before the place filled with patients.

* * *

They had just gotten to the water source when they were ambushed by a pack of monsters. Yuri got out his sword and killed two of them at once with a few slices. Karol and Raven got rid off of the rest by using their most powerful techniques. They hadn't got time to waste on weaklings. Yuri threw a quick glance around them and sheathed his sword when he saw no monster alive, but he forgot one in his haste. He felt the presence of the giant mantis only when it was too late. It got out of the ground behind him and deeply cut his leg with his sharp incisor. Yuri cried in pain and fell forward on the ground. He turned back on his elbows and saw the monster holding out his incisor already stained with his blood, ready to give him the final blow in his vulnerable state.

"Falling stars!" Yuri heard Raven yelling the name of his technique.

An incandescent arrow pushed through the monster's flesh and tore it apart, killing it with a single blow. Raven ran to Yuri's side and kneeled beside him.

"Let me see that." He asked the younger man.

Without waiting for his permission, he carefully lifted his wounded leg and turned it to the side to see the wound. A rather long and profound gash was running on his calf muscle and was bleeding profusely. Yuri grimaced and withdrew his leg.

"I'm fine, it's only a scratch." The young man lied.

Yuri managed to stand up under the reproachful glances of Raven and Karol. He took a step forward and a throbbing pain coursed through his leg. Yuri was about to fall but Raven closed his arms around him, preventing him from falling.

"Yuri! You really should stop playing tough! It's a severe wound. If you move too much, you will worsen it." Raven scolded him.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that. I can perfectly take care of myself!" Yuri protested, the sound of his voice smothered by Raven's clothes.

Raven sighed, tired of the boy's tenacity.

"It doesn't seem like it to me."

He made Yuri sit down gently on the grass and lifted his gaze to Karol.

"Karol, do you think you could take the water back to the village alone? We have to hurry and with Yuri in that state, we can't go back on time."

Karol looked at him, uncertain that it was a good idea to leave them alone here.

"I could, but Yuri…"

"Don't worry about him. I'm going to take care of his wound first and then I will get him back to the village in one piece."

"I doubt it…" Yuri muttered under his breath.

Karol agreed with Raven reluctantly. He filled his barrel with water and ran back to the village. Raven watched him go before bringing his attention back on Yuri. The young man was carefully avoiding his gaze. Raven looked at his wound. It was still bleeding too much. He pulled out Yuri's boot, a move that got his attention.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, suspicious.

"I'm going to treat your wound, what else? We have to stop the bleeding. What, did you think I was going to molest you?" Raven joked.

"It wouldn't surprise me coming from you." Yuri answered, turning his head to the side.

"You hurt me, Yuri! You have such a bad opinion of me…" Raven whined playfully.

Yuri ignored his last comment. Raven carefully pulled up Yuri's pants to his knee, trying to avoid touching the wound. Raven stayed many seconds in admiration before Yuri's nude leg. He never noticed before how Yuri had such sexy long legs… Raven shook his head to clear his mind. Now was not the time to discuss the level of Yuri's sex appeal. He got out his aid kit. He took some compresses and clenched them firmly around the wound to stop the bleeding. Yuri grimaced in pain and clenched his teeth. That's when Raven realized that this was the perfect moment to have his conversation with Yuri. The young man couldn't go very far in his state and nobody would disturb them here. Raven sought the smaller man's eyes.

"Will you finally tell me what's troubling you since this week?" Raven asked him seriously.

Yuri kept his gaze away, stubborn as always.

"There's nothing to say. All is fine so drop it already." He lied again.

Raven smiled sadly.

"Do you really think you can lie to me so easily? I know you too well, Yuri. You never would have gotten such a wound unless there's something on your mind that's distracting you."

Yuri nervously chewed on his lower lip. He didn't know why, but when it was about Raven, no matter how annoying it could be, Yuri could never hide anything from him. It's like he could read through him like an open book. Raven withdrew the compresses when the wound stopped bleeding. He applied a tight bandage around the wound. It would have to do until Estelle could treat the wound. Raven sat next to Yuri. He grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him to lock his gaze in his.

"What's wrong Yuri? You can tell me anything." Raven asked him softly.

Yuri closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's just… That night, I surrendered my body to you. The next morning, you acted like it was only a game for you and that it didn't wore any meaning! I…"

Raven took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Whoa, stop right there. That night _is _important for me. I love women and I often joke about it, but I never play with their feelings. Every night is important."

"But I'm _not _a woman! Yuri protested harshly. You can't possibly have forgotten that little detail!"

Raven stroked his cheek while never leaving his gaze.

"I haven't forgotten. And that's exactly what makes _our _night much more important than all the others! You are the first man that I carry feelings towards! You are special for me, Yuri, and I don't intend to do like that night never happened because you are a man."

Yuri was shaken beyond words. He couldn't bring himself to believe it. Raven… had feelings towards him? He considered him special? But Yuri kept on thinking that Raven never would have made love to him if he had been in his normal state…

"Yuri, I wasn't joking when I told you I regretted not remembering making love to you. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. It wasn't my intention." Raven whispered in a soft voice.

Yuri lowered his head. Raven's words were really troubling him. He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew the right thing to do would be to forget about that night and do like it never happened, but deep in his heart, he didn't want it. He was even relieved to know that it bore meaning for Raven too. He suddenly felt Raven's arm snaking around his waist and pulling him close. Yuri didn't protest. He wanted Raven's warmth. He huddled close to him and buried his face in his chest. Raven caressed his soft hair and approached his mouth from his ear.

"Yuri… Can I ask you a question? It's really important for me and I would like you to answer me the truth."

"I promise. Go on." Yuri said, feeling a little uneasy.

"That night, did I… Did I force you to have sex with me? Was it against your will?" Raven asked with a voice full of sorrow and anxiety.

Yuri lifted his head and looked him in the eye. He saw in them that this possibility had haunted him the whole week. Yuri couldn't lie to him. Not when it was so important to him. He smiled gently at him.

"Of course not! I never would have let you do whatever you wanted with my body if I didn't want it beforehand. And… you were really gentle and soft with me, like you feared I would break under your touch."

Raven closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

"I feel better now. I never would have forgiven myself if I had hurt you like that."

Raven looked again at Yuri and frowned.

"But… what made you accept?"

Yuri lowered his gaze to hide his embarrassment and he watched the patterns his hand had begun on Raven's chest.

"It's… It's something that you said. You said that I was the person you had been searching for all your life and you begged me to not leave you like all the others before… So I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

Raven suddenly burst out laughing and Yuri frowned.

"What's so funny?" Yuri stared at him.

Raven's laughing slowly died down and he kissed Yuri's forehead.

"It's just that I hadn't said that to anyone before. And I never considered anybody special before you either. It seems like even in my intoxicated state, I realized it was you instead of some woman."

Yuri blushed lightly when he heard Raven's words. He averted his gaze, suddenly nervous. Raven looked curiously at him.

"Raven… How many women have you gotten in your bed before me?" He managed to ask without looking at him.

Raven was left stunned for a long moment. He wasn't expecting that question. He chuckled softly.

"Is that jealousy, Yuri? I'm flattered." He whispered, rather pleased.

Yuri blushed a deeper red and pushed himself from Raven, turning his back to him.

"No, it's not! I'm simply curious." Yuri denied.

Raven embraced him from behind and placed a kiss in the hollow of his neck. Yuri retained a breath.

"All I can say is that since I met you, I haven't slept with a single one." He whispered while showering Yuri's neck with loving kisses, Yuri sighed in pleasure. Raven guided his face towards his own.

"And if you desire it, I might never sleep with anyone else but you." Raven whispered sensually, his lips mere centimeters away from Yuri's.

He felt Yuri's breath hitch in his throat and when he made no move to back away, Raven closed the distance between them, covering Yuri's lips with his own. The young man eagerly responded to the kiss. He felt Raven's tongue ask for entrance and gladly gave it, parting his lips. He let Raven's tongue explore his mouth and responded with his own. Yuri moaned in pleasure and Raven buried a hand in his hair, deepening the kiss. They parted after a long minute to regain their breath. That's when Raven heard the sound of thunder and looked at the sky. He realized they must have been outside for a long time since the blue sky was now covered with heavy clouds that threatened to unload torrents of water on their heads. So much for their little intimate moment.

"We'd better go back. Our friends must be worried by now."

"Yeah, you are right." Yuri approved reluctantly.

He made a move to stand up, but Raven wouldn't let him. He put an arm behind his shoulders and the other under his knees and lifted the smaller man in his arms without much effort. Yuri smothered a cry of surprise and struggle fiercely.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm perfectly able to walk by myself!"

Raven chuckled joyfully.

"I don't want to take the risk of your wound opening again. And it will go faster like that anyway."

When he saw that Raven wasn't going to let him go, Yuri stopped his futile struggle. He circled Raven's neck with his arms for support. The older man walked towards Aurnion and tightened his grip on Yuri. He bent his head to whisper in his ear.

"So, when will we have our second night of feverish passion? I can't wait to remember the feel of your body…" He said sensually in a tone that sent shivers in Yuri's body.

Yuri threw him a dark glance.

"Oh shut up! There will be none if you push me!"

"Ah ah! So you _were_ planning to have another night with me! I'm so lucky!" Raven chirped in happiness.

"I never said that!" Yuri shouted, his blush returning with full force.

"Oh yes, you really said it!" Raven answered, a big grin plastered on his lips.

"Shut up, old man!" Yuri answered back, highly annoyed.

Raven reached the entrance of the town. His laugher increased when he saw Yuri blush an even deeper shade and trying to hide from the residents who were watching them pass. Raven decided he very much liked the Yuri that was blushing like a schoolgirl… The next days were going to be very interesting indeed…

* * *

_Raven is a lucky guy if you ask me... Yuri is too sexy for his own good._

_So that was it with the second chapter. This story will have one last chapter before it's completed. And it will contain a lemon ^^._

_Hope you stay until the end!_

_Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you ^^_


	3. Stay with me, I need you

_Hi everyone! Here is the third chapter and as I promised, it contains a lemon. So if you don't like it, I propose you go back. I prefer to avoid getting flames thank you. ^^  
_

_I must also warn you because this chapter contains spoilers on the ending of the game and on Raven. _

_I thank all of you who reviewed this story and for staying with me until now! It makes me really happy!! _

_Oh, and I said in the last chapter that it would be the last chapter, but there will be one more before this story is completed._

_Now on with the chapter!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Night was falling on the village of Aurnion and a tension was almost tangible in the air. The final battle that would be deciding the future of Terca Lumireis was going to take place the next day. Brave Vesperia would go to Tarquaron to stop Duke and destroy the Adephagos, sacrificing all the blastias of the world in the meantime. It was a mission that none of them was sure to come back alive. That's why the seven companions were feeling nervous that night. They were joking and trying to lighten the hearts, but the crushing feeling that it was maybe their last night was haunting them.

That night, it was Yuri's turn to worry about Raven. The older man had hardly said anything since morning. That in itself was an exploit. During dinner, he hardly touched his plate and he had disappeared soon after. Yuri's worry intensified when he saw him leaving. He didn't know why, but a dreaded feeling was squeezing his heart in an iron vice. Yuri managed to get Karol off of him and went off to search for Raven. He searched in the whole village before he found him sitting on a pile of wood near the Inn, lost in his thoughts. That alarmed Yuri even more. It wasn't in Raven's habits to stay away from the others like this. Yuri approached him and circled his shoulders with his arms, embracing him softly. Even though he knew it was Yuri who was standing behind him, this affectionate gesture surprised Raven.

"Raven, what are you thinking about? You are strangely silent today." Yuri asked him with a voice full of worry.

Raven took one of his hands and kissed the palm softly.

"I'm thinking about what is awaiting us tomorrow, naturally." He whispered in a broken voice, tinged with anxiety and sorrow.

His tone increased Yuri's anxiety tenfold. Something wasn't right with Raven. The young man undid his hold on Raven and came to sit next to him.

"What's wrong, Raven? Why are you so anxious? Do you not have confidence in our success tomorrow, in Rita's plan?"

Raven met his gaze, his blue-shaded pupils reflecting the myriad of emotions that were threatening to break his calm facade at every moment.

"It's _because_ I believe in the success of her plan that I'm anxious, Yuri."

Yuri gazed at him, a look of confusion on his features. Raven's face couldn't be more serious. The young man pressed him silently to continue. Raven took his face gently between his shaking hands and looked him in the eye.

"Yuri, tonight is my last night." Raven whispered with a certainty that chilled Yuri to the bone.

His heart began to panic. He tried not to let it show.

"What… what are you talking about? He asked with a shaking voice. If we succeed tomorrow, you will live… we will _all _live!"

Raven slowly shook his head and an infinitely sad smile dawned on his lips.

"No. Even if we succeed in saving the world… Even so, it will be my last night."

Yuri finally realized what Raven was trying to tell him. His eyes grew wide with horror. Raven took delicately his hand in his own and put it down on his chest where his heart should have been beating, but was now replaced by a blastia.

"I already died once. I shouldn't be alive if it wasn't for this. Tomorrow, when all the blastias stop working, I too will…"

"No, stop it! I don't want to hear it! Yuri let his panic overwhelm him. I'm so stupid! I should have thought about this sooner. We can surely do something! If we talk to Rita about it, she could surely help you!"

Yuri got up with the intent of warning Rita. But Raven wasn't about to let him go. He grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Yuri lost his balance and landed in Raven's lap. Before he could react, Raven closed his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

"Raven, what are you doing!? It's not the time for that!" Yuri protested sharply.

"Please, stay with me…" Raven whispered weakly against his neck.

"But we must tell Rita about your blastia!" Yuri insisted.

"It can wait. We can tell her tomorrow morning. I'm _begging_ you, stay with me. I need you tonight…" Raven begged him with a shaking voice that threatened to break at any second.

Yuri couldn't refuse him while he was in that condition. He cuddled close to him and put his ear to Raven's chest, where he should have heard the beatings of his heart, but where there was only a hollow silence that terrified him. The young man clenched his shirt tightly with shaking hands.

"I don't want you to disappear. Yuri whispered in a barely audible voice. I want you to live…"

Silence fell upon them for a long time. Raven was holding Yuri in his arms and watched the wind's movement in the trees, listening to the voices that were coming from the plaza. He would have given everything to be able to laugh and think about nothing like all these people. He smiled a sad smile and closed his eyes.

"You know Yuri, until recently, I would have had no regret to die. I would even have welcomed death with open arms. I should have died years ago and nothing had given me a reason to live this second life that wore no meaning…"

Raven lifted Yuri's chin and looked in his eyes that were filled of sadness and fear.

"Until these last weeks. Yuri, you gave me back a reason to live. I want to live for a long time, next to you."

Raven's words shook him to the core. He claimed softly Raven's lips, conscious that it could be their last night together. Yuri wanted so much for Raven to live; he wanted it more than he ever desired anything. Raven responded to the kiss and Yuri transferred all his feelings through it. His heart was clenching painfully and he knew that a part of himself would die with Raven. He couldn't let him disappear without showing him how much he meant to him. They might not have much time left and Yuri knew that every instant was precious. He abruptly broke the kiss and looked at Raven, his dark pupils tinged with lust.

"Raven… I want you to make love to me tonight." He whispered with a deep voice that contained no hesitation.

Raven froze. He wasn't expecting that request. He searched Yuri's eyes but saw only conviction.

"You sure you want to do it?" He asked him anyway without being able to hide his anticipation.

"Yes. It could be… our last night. I want to give you an occasion to remember how I feel…"

Raven wasn't going to object. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity for Yuri to give him his second night… Yuri untangled himself from Raven's grasp and got up. He took his hand and guided him towards the tent he had been given for the night.

Once inside, Raven closed the entrance to keep them from getting unwanted visitors. He turned to face Yuri and took him in his arms again. He needed to feel his warmth, to feel that he was truly there. Yuri kissed him and slipped his tongue in his mouth. Raven replied with his own, their tongues fighting for dominance. Raven won and Yuri let him explore the cavern of his mouth. Raven's hands slipped to Yuri's waist and he undid the knot of his cloth belt. It fell to the ground without a sound. He then slipped Yuri's shirt from his shoulders and it rejoined his belt on the ground. Raven broke the kiss and attacked Yuri's neck. He sucked and nibbled at the sensitive spot just below the ear. Yuri moaned in pleasure and tilted his neck, exposing more of the fair skin for Raven to ravish.

The young man threw Raven's coat on the ground and began to unbutton his shirt. The task revealed itself to be arduous while Yuri's body shook from desire under Raven's ministrations. The older man was licking and nipping at his neck while caressing his sides. Yuri managed to open his shirt all the way and threw it without caring. Raven lifted his head and smiled seductively at his soon to be lover.

Without giving him a warning, he lifted him from the ground. Yuri's legs circled his waist and he gripped his shoulders tightly. Raven took him to the bed and dropped him unceremoniously on it. He climbed on it and got on top of Yuri, kissing him with feverish passion. One if his hands slide down Yuri's torso and the smaller man moaned in the kiss when he stroked his nipple. They separated and Raven looked at his flushed face, his emotions bare for him to see.

"Yuri… You can't possibly know how desirable you are. And to think you are mine alone! I'm so lucky." Raven whispered huskily with desire.

Yuri displayed a sensual smile and circled his neck.

"If that's the case, then you too are mine. A few days before, you said that if I desired it, you would never see anyone else besides me…"

"Yes. I meant it."

"Then I want you to be only mine for the rest of your life… No. For eternity."

"But I'm already yours, Yuri. And I will always be."

Raven dropped a quick kiss on his lips before drawing a line of sweet kisses from his chin and getting lower. Yuri undid Raven's hair tie and let his hair drop on his shoulders. He played with his bangs, loving their feeling between his fingers. He abruptly stopped when Raven found his nipple and caught it between his teeth, his hand coming to play with the other. Yuri moaned and arched his back, his groin colliding accidentally with Raven's. The older man groaned from the sweet friction. He sucked harder at Yuri's nipple and began to rub his pelvis against Yuri's. The smaller man moaned louder and responded to raven's movements. Soon, his hands gripped Raven's shoulders.

"Raven, please…" Yuri said weakly.

He couldn't take this torture anymore. The heat was growing and he wanted more, so much more… Raven understood his plea. He stopped grinding his hips and torturing his nipples. He slowly traced Yuri's torso and abdomen with his hands, listening to his labored breathing when he touched a sensitive spot. He stopped his hands at the waistband of his pants. He looked at Yuri, silently asking for his permission. Yuri nodded him to continue. He had no reason to stop him. He wanted this as much as Raven.

The older man opened his pants and Yuri lifted his hips, allowing him to remove them with his underwear. He was now completely bare under Raven's gaze. Raven looked over him appreciatively. Yuri was utterly perfect. Raven took his erection in his hand and pumped it in a slow rhythm, squeezing just enough to give him the most pleasure while kissing and sucking hard at his collarbone. Yuri shook and panted in pleasure. Raven caressed slowly his inner thigh while massaging his member. Yuri couldn't take more of this torture.

When Raven found his lips and kissed him slowly, instead of returning the kiss, Yuri pushed hard on Raven's shoulders, returning their positions. Raven was surprised when he found himself suddenly lying under Yuri. But he wasn't going to protest. He was enjoying the feeling of a completely nude Yuri straddling his hips. The young man leaned over his ear.

"I will not let you have all the fun…" He whispered in a sensual voice.

He caressed the sensitive skin around the blastia in his chest and kissed it softly. His hands caressed the strong muscles of his forearms, loving their feeling. Yuri slowly got down his torso, showering Raven's skin with loving kisses and soft bites. Raven groaned with pleasure under Yuri's gentle attentions. The young man soon arrived at the top of his pants.

He opened them and rapidly got rid of them, leaving Raven in all his glory. Yuri lowered his head above his erection. He threw a glance at Raven and saw that he was looking back at him with anticipation. Yuri smirked seductively and blew on the head of his erection. He felt him shake and heard his breathing hitch in his throat. Slowly, he licked his member from base to head and enjoyed the groan that escaped his lover.

"Yuri…"

The young man knew what he wanted and gave it to him. He took Raven's erection in his mouth and sucked hard. This time, Raven lifted his hips under the pleasure and Yuri restrained them to prevent the older man from choking him. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, winding his tongue around the head dripping with precum. Raven moaned loudly. The pleasure Yuri was giving him was almost unbearable. He never would have guessed Yuri was so talented with his mouth. His buried his hands in Yuri's hair, forcing him to go faster. Yuri smiled, pleased of the effect he had on his lover. He sucked harder and nibbled the sensitive head. Raven's body shook under him.

"Yuri, I'm going to…" Raven warned him that he was at the edge.

He tried to get Yuri to stop, but the young man was seeing things differently. He moaned around his erection and the vibrations coursed through it, sending Raven over the edge. He groaned loudly and his vision exploded in white. He came hard in Yuri's mouth and he swallowed all his sperm. He had thought it would taste bitter. He continued to suck Raven clean while the older man was experimenting the aftermath of his orgasm.

When his breathing had calmed, Yuri let the soft member slip out of his mouth. He felt Raven's arms closing around his waist and pulling him for a sweet kiss. Their tongues entangled together and Raven tasted himself in Yuri's mouth. His fingers traced patterns on the smaller man's hips and he let out a sound the resembled a mewling. When they broke apart, Raven nibbled his ear, sending shivers coursing through his body.

"I never thought you would be this talented with blow jobs…" Raven whispered, rather pleased.

"Me neither, but I'm a fast learner…" Yuri replied with a smirk.

Raven shot him a glance of confusion.

"You gave me the same treatment the first time." Yuri explained.

Raven smiled mysteriously.

"I see… And what else did I do?" He asked him in a deep voice.

Yuri smirked again before taking one of his hands and putting three fingers in his mouth. He winded his tongue around them, coating them in saliva. Raven was watching him with hungry eyes. The sight of Yuri sucking at his digits like he did with another part of him earlier sent a spark at his member. Raven felt himself already becoming hard again. Yuri was having the effect of an aphrodisiac on him. He couldn't stop desiring him… Raven withdrew his fingers when he judged them wet enough. This would have to do in place of a lubricant since they had none near them to help for penetration.

Raven slowly let his hand go down Yuri's back. He spread his cheeks apart with his other hand to give him a better access. Yuri relaxed himself when he felt a finger searching for his opening. The finger circled his entrance before slowly pushing inside. The young man closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, getting his body used to the strange sensation. Raven soon slipped a second finger inside of Yuri and began to stretch the tight passage. Yuri felt a slight pang of pain and could not hide the discomfort that spread on his features.

Raven watched him closely with the intent of stopping if it became too painful for his lover. He pushed a third finger inside the sweet warmth and heard Yuri moaning in pain. He resumed stretching and stroking him and decided to attract his attention away from the pain. He lifted his pelvis and his newfound erection ground against Yuri's. The young man moaned in pleasure this time. He continued his slow movements, glad to see Yuri responding with his own.

Meanwhile, his fingers searched that special spot inside Yuri that would make him writhe in pleasure. He curled his fingers and found it. Yuri arched his back and cried in pleasure. Raven hit his sweet spot over and over again, rather pleased with the cries and moans that got out of Yuri's mouth. Yuri shook uncontrollably and collapsed on Raven's chest.

"Raven, stop it… I can't take it anymore…" Yuri moaned, his nails sinking in his chest.

Raven obeyed his plea. He couldn't wait anymore to be buried in Yuri. He withdrew his fingers, certain that he couldn't prepare Yuri more than he had. He lifted the younger man's chin and stroked his cheek. He found his eyes filled with lust and caring, reflecting what he himself was feeling.

"I never desired someone as much as I desire you in all my life. Please, don't tell me to stop. I don't think I can anymore…" Raven begged him.

Yuri smiled gently and kissed his lips.

"I don't intend to stop… I desire you as much as you want me… And I'll prove it to you now."

Yuri got up from Raven and positioned himself above his erection. He relaxed his muscles. He lowered himself and slowly let Raven's member penetrate his body. Raven groaned. The pressure was almost unbearable. Yuri barely retained a moan of pain as the large member was tearing his tight passage apart, but he still continued. Raven was watching him, torn between the desire to take Yuri all the way and the want to stop him when he saw the pain on his face. He got out of his stupor when he felt a warm liquid sliding down his member. He leaned on his elbows and grabbed Yuri's hips, stopping him in his track. He looked down and saw a trickle of blood coming out of Yuri's entrance. Raven locked his gaze with Yuri's eyes, filled with pain.

"Yuri, pull out. I don't want to hurt you." Raven asked him in a soothing voice.

Yuri shook his head and bit his bottom lip until it bled.

"No, I don't want to. Let me continue." Yuri begged him in a voice laced with pain.

"But you're bleeding!" Raven protested weakly.

He also wanted to continue, but the fear of hurting Yuri anymore got the better of him.

"I don't care…" Yuri whispered.

He took Raven's hands away from his hips. Without warning, Yuri impaled himself in a single movement on Raven's member, taking him all the way in. He cried in pain as the large erection was completely buried in him and was stretching him painfully. Raven was left speechless as Yuri's muscles were clenching convulsively around him, giving him a pleasure like he had never known before. He looked worriedly at his lover. Yuri was visibly in pain, trying to get used to Raven.

The older man grabbed his forearms and pulled him close to him. Yuri cried in surprise and fell against Raven, his face contorting in pain at the change in angle. Raven caressed his hips lovingly and revealed his neck. He softly kissed the sensitive skin, trying to get his mind off of the pain. Yuri closed his eyes and concentrated on Raven's attentions. Soon, the pain faded away enough to be only a dull ache.

Yuri got up from Raven and put his hands on his chest for support. He lifted his hips tentatively, pulling out before impaling himself again on his lover. He moaned, this time a mix of pain and pleasure. The blood was making the penetration easier. Yuri began a slow and languorous rhythm, rolling his hips in a gracious movement, pulling out almost all the way before driving back down on Raven's erection. His moans were soon only tinged with pleasure. Raven watched him intensely, fascinated by his face in the throes of passion. He gripped his hips and brought him back down with more force, hitting his prostate dead on. Yuri cried in pleasure and threw his head backwards.

"More…" He moaned.

Raven didn't need to be told a second time. He lifted Yuri until he was almost completely out of the tight warmth before pulling him back hard, hitting his sweet spot again. Yuri moaned loudly and his body shook. Seeing him like this, his face flushed, his eyes half closed with desire, Raven felt emotions he never felt before. He wanted to be the only one to see all of Yuri, to know every one of his hidden emotions, to uncover all of his soul. He wanted Yuri to be his alone for all eternity. He never felt possessive like this with anyone before.

Raven suddenly flipped their positions. Yuri cried in surprise as his back collided with the mattress. Their change in position caused Raven's member to slip out of Yuri and he moaned in discontent. Raven stroked his hair and sought his gaze.

"Yuri, I love you so much…" He whispered, his voice vibrating with all the love that he felt for this man.

Yuri froze in his arms and his eyes widened in stupor. No one had ever said those words to him. An inexplicable warmth washed over him and threatened to engulf him.

"I couldn't live without you…" Raven told him and the sincerity of his words was shining in his blue eyes.

Without knowing why, Yuri felt tears form in droplets at the corner of his eyes. Raven saw them and kissed his eyelids before claiming his lips. Yuri felt his heart clenching painfully so much he thought it would burst. Why was he hurting so much? The realization finally dawned on him. He loved Raven with all his soul and his heart was crying in fear of losing the man he loved more than anything.

"Yuri, I love you." Raven repeated in a broken voice.

He positioned himself at Yuri's entrance and pushed inside all the way in one fluid motion. The sensation of being penetrated again made him let out a long moan. He was unable to stop the tears that were running down his cheeks. He pulled Raven closed to him.

"Raven, I love you too… He managed to say. Stay with me. If you leave me, I think I will die…"

Raven was moved by Yuri's declaration. He wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"If that's the case, if I must die tomorrow, then let's die together." Raven proposed him with a sad smile.

Yuri managed to laugh through his tears.

"Only you are capable of saying such things…"

Raven replied by pulling out of Yuri and slamming back in with force, aiming for his prostate. Yuri cried and arched his back, clinging desperately to Raven's back. His inner muscles clenched sporadically around his member. The sensation made him groan. Yuri was too tight. Raven began a fast and powerful rhythm, enjoying the sight of Yuri writhing under him and crying his pleasure at every trust. The heat between them intensified so much it was barely tolerable. Raven knew he was coming fast towards completion. But he wanted to see Yuri come before him. He took his erection and pumped it in time with his trusts.

"Raven…" Yuri bucked his hips and threw his head backwards, his nails digging painfully in Raven's back.

Raven bent his head and bite down hard on Yuri's neck while trusting forcefully inside him.

"Raven!!" Yuri cried his name as his orgasm washed violently over him.

His muscles clenched almost painfully around Raven and he followed Yuri, moaning his name loudly and spending his seeds deep inside him. He collapsed on Yuri as his body shook with the strength of his orgasm. After many minutes, when they had calmed their breathing, he pulled out of Yuri. He felt a pang of pain when he saw Yuri's blood staining the sheets and his inner thighs. He lied besides him and Yuri cuddled next to him, putting his head on the crook of his shoulder. Raven embraced his waist and pressed him tightly to his body.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you…"

Yuri slowly shook his head.

"You shouldn't be. It couldn't be helped without lubricant. But I don't regret it, okay? You gave me so much pleasure afterward that it was a trivial price to pay."

Yuri smothered a yawn. Raven smiled and kissed his forehead. God, how he loved Yuri. He couldn't even begin to put it into words.

"I hope you don't regret having promised to be only mine now… I will not let you go back on your words." Yuri told him in a sluggish voice.

Raven laughed softly.

"You still doubt me? Yuri, you're the only person I want to have by my side. You should go to sleep now. A difficult day awaits us tomorrow."

Yuri looked at him, sadness deep in his eyes.

"Then promise me that you will talk to Rita about it tomorrow…"

"I promise you. I will do what it takes to keep on living with you."

"Good…" Yuri whispered weakly, tiredness washing over him.

"Good night, love." Raven whispered to him lovingly.

Yuri mumbled something in return before sinking into a dreamless sleep. Raven softly caressed his cheek, listening to his slow and steady breathing. A sad smile washed over his features. He didn't want to lose Yuri. His only wish was to live for a long time besides this man who had earned all his love. For the first time in years, Raven dared to dream. He dreamed of having a future.

* * *

_Am I the only one that think they are cute together? Maybe I'm just crazy..._

_I hope the lemon wasn't too bad written._

_Anyway, if you leave comments, your are making me really happy!  
_


End file.
